Harry Potter and His Gang of Happy Hooligans
by harriettrotter
Summary: Y5- naughty death eaters soon to come. ron and hermione fight. Sorry I made you all wait
1. The Escape

THE ESCAPE  
A/N this story is dedicated to DiemondDagger- who instructed my feeble mind how to load stories.   
  
Harry Potter lay outstretched on his bed, reading a book, The Hitchhikers Guide  
to the Galaxy, That he found deep inside Dudley's untouched bookcase. He had  
been reading a lot since he returned to no 4 Privet drive from his 4th year at  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He needed to keep his mind of what  
had happened that year. He wished that he were at the Burrow, with his friends.  
He had felt kind of lonely the past two weeks. Sure his friends had owled him,  
but he wished he could hear their voices again. Heck, he hadn't heard a friendly  
voice in TWO weeks. The Durleys weren't being their usual mean selves, they were  
about ten times worse.  
He heard a tapping on the window and jumped. It was Pig. He opened the window  
and let Pig in- thank god, he hadn't had a letter in days.  
  
Harry  
Hi! Mum just got news from Dumbledore that you can come to the Burrow. I don't  
know why you couldn't come straight here in the first place. Anyway, Hermione is  
coming today. You can come tomorrow. Don't bother asking the muggles this time.  
We're coming by car anyway. 5;30 sharp. Hermoine's uncle borrowed his boss's  
car. Just get your stuff pact up. See ya tomorrow-RON  
  
Harry grinned; the Durleys were going to wet them selves.  
  
It was 5:15. Harry had moved his trunk down to the cupboard under the stairs in  
the early morning. He was waiting by the living room for the car to come. His  
plan was simple. When his friends came he would grab his trunk and make a run  
for it. A car came up the drive. He was about to get his trunk when he realized  
who was in the car. AUNT MARGE!!! There was nothing he could do; he had sent  
Hedwig to the Burrow that morning. He was very, very screwed.  
"Marge! What a surprise!" Aunt Petunia squealed.  
"Petunia! Hello! Vernon! Where's Dudleykinns? Why here he is, ohh what a man  
he's become!"  
"Harry couldn't help sniggering. Dudley was, if possible, fatter than before.  
Whats more, he looked like a huge boulder in which algae had been growing on. He  
had gotten his share of spots over the past year. Aunt Marge looked at him  
disdainfully as she threw her bags to him. He gulped. His past meetings with  
Aunt Marge had not been happy ones. Then the sound of a car scraping the gravel  
ringed in Harry's ears. They were here. A knocking came on the door. Uncle  
Vernon opened it. Hermione and Ron stood their looking very innocent.  
"Can I see Harry please?"  
"Why?"  
Harry could see that Ron was carefully slipping to the stairs. Harry beckoned to  
the cupboard, a Ron agilely opened the door. He looked back at Hermione. She  
looked different. Her dark hair was smooth and hung down to her elbows with  
stands framing her face. She had a suspiciously mischievous look on her face.  
Harry noticed that Dudley had noticed her to. Hermione looked at Dudley, then at  
Harry and walked forward to place the biggest smooch on Harry she could possibly  
muster.  
"You little whore!! Get out of my house!!!" Uncle Vernon yelled. Dudley looked  
stunned. In all the confusion Harry saw Ron drag the trunk out of the cupboard.  
He ran to help him while Hermione kept the diversion going, asking questions to  
Aunt Marge like "When's the baby due?" as Harry and Ron stuck out the door.  
Hermione sprinted to the car after them leaving the Durleys and Aunt Marge  
looking completely confused. Once they where in the car he looked around at his  
friends.  
"Hermione! You kissed me!"  
"Well noticed Harry. You get the award for observer of the year!"  
" It was part of our plan!" George said. "Hermione causes a diversion, and you  
make a run for it."  
"Brilliant wasn't it, by the way, who was the pregnant guy?" Harry started  
laughing at Ron's comment.  
"You mean Aunt Marge!!"  
" THAT WAS A WOMAN!!" Fred said, in hysterics.  
" Its hard to believe I know." Harry said in between fits of laughter  
"At that the five kids plus Mr. Wesley, who had been quietly listing to their  
conversation, started into hysterical laughter.  
  
A/N I Know Its not romantic yet, but it will get romantic- I promise. WRITE A  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE I BEG OF YOUU!!!!  
  



	2. The First Round- Ron vs Hermione

THE FIRST FIGHT  
  
A/N I forgot to disclaimer last time, so here goes- every thing Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling (bless her). Hitchhikers guide belongs 2 the late great Douglas Adams. I have not given up on this story, I have just experienced a very long writers block. I think the gang will be at Hogwarts in the next chapter- with good ol Draco Thank you to the people who made the movie "Can't hardly wait" just because its such a sweet movie. By the way- I wrote this 2 hours before I had 2 leave 2 camp so it will have mistakes. Please forgive me. Sincerely- harriettrotter  
  
Back at the burrow, it would have been almost impossible to tell that there was a group of strong dark wizards who would have happily killed every one there. Harry vaguely wondered if they had all forgotten about Voldemort, but he decided not to bring it up. He looked around to see the conversations on the table. Hermione was blushing furiously while Ginny asked her what she and Krum did at his house over the 6 days she visited him. Fred and George were talking about some woman's quidich team, and Mr. Wealsey gave them both a stern when they mentioned the entrancing dives that they could do with their low cut robes. Ron was blankly nodding to Percy's talk about why it's immoral and unethical to supply the public with weak strength dragons liver. Ron was listing to Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasleys' conversation. When Hermione told Ginny about how Krum feed her grapes on some picnic Ron started gagging.  
About an hour later Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron sat in the Weasleys' living room talking about their summers so far, and plans for the rest of it.   
"Hermione," Fred asked slyly, "didn't you go to Victor Krum's house for a while before you came here?" Hermione blushed and looked at Ron who was twitching slightly, and obviously trying to stop any type of expression show on his very read face.   
"Yes." Hermione said cautiously, looking at Ron, who was on the verge of chocking again. "Only for 6 days, but we slept in different beds." Everyone went silent at that comment. Ron was trying, though very unsuccessfully, to make it look as though he didn't care that Hermione had considered the possibility of not sleeping in different beds. "Of coarse we wouldn't net sleep in different beds."   
"Cause that would be sort of like sleeping with the enemy, wouldn't it, Ron?" Evidently George hadn't forgotten the Yule ball last year.   
"Shut up, Dickhead." Ron yelled at his brother. Then he turned to Hermoine and screamed "I don't want to hear about your little rendezvous with Krum, okay?? And while you were making out with him, you might have thought of Harry, and Hogwarts. You Traitor!" With that he stormed upstairs. Hermione looked as if she was about to cry.   
"Hermione, I don't care if you date Krum, don't be mad at Ron." Harry said quietly.   
"I'm not mad at him, I just can't believe he thought I would do something like that."  
"Hermione, I'm sorry for bringing it up, I didn't know he would get so mad." Fred said sincerely.  
"It's okay Fred, umm, I better go talk to Ron."   
"Be careful." George warned, with genuine fear in his voice. Hermione smiled weakly and walked up stairs  
"Brave soul, gods bless her!" George said, saluting Hermione's back.  
In Ron's room, Ron lay on his bed, evidently trying to strangle his pillow. Hermione knocked on the door.  
"Ron, please let me in, we need to talk." She said quietly.   
"What is there to talk about." Ron screamed.  
"Will you guys please shut up I'm trying to sleep!" Percy yelled from across the hall.  
"Everything." Hermione hissed and forced her way into Ron's room.  
"Look, Victor isn't them enemy. You know I would never, ever 'rendezvous with the enemy'. Please Ron why are you acting like this?  
"He put the crutuatus curse on Cedric, what does that tell you?"  
"He was under the imperious curse, Ron…"  
"Sure, that's what they all say."  
"Ron, even Harry says he doesn't care- he's the one who's life is at stake here.  
"Hermione did you even hear what Malfoy said- mudbloods and muggle lovers first."  
"And since when did you listen to Malfoy."  
"Hermione-wake up, HES RIGHT!!!. Did you hear what it was like last time You know who was in power. Cross him one tinsy bit and your dead. Look at us- Harry Potters best friends, my dad trys to protect Muggles like your parents. We'd be at the top of his list.   
"Please, Ron! Don't think like that."  
"I'm sorry but its true. Unless somebody does something-witch they wont, right now at least. I mean you know how Fudge has been acting. Well Hermione there's a good chance we wont, well, live."  
"Ron, don't think like that, please."  
"Hermione, you cant avoid the fact that hes back and we're in trouble. And Krum is not going to help. HE'S FROM DURMSTARNG.!!  
"HOW DOES THAT MAKE DIFFRIENCE- JUST BECAUSE HES FROM DURMSTRANG DOESENT MEAN HES SOME EVIL DARK WIZARD WHOS OPUT TO KILL ME.  
"OK!! GO AHEAD- DO WHAT YOU WANT WITH HIM, YOU SLUT, YOU TRATOR, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." With that final comment from Ron, Hermione got up, fresh tears leaking from her eyes and left. Ron watched her leave, and once she did he went back to mutating his pillow.  
"You idiot, you should have confessed, you made her cry. Real slick. There goes all chances of her falling madly in love with you." He thought.   
  
A/N Ok, I know it sucked but read the next chapter when it comes out. You are all special peoples.- Harriettrotter.   
P.S e-mail me with your suggestions. Also- if you have saved Cassandra Claire's stories- or are Cassandra Claire- please email them to me- I really wanted to read them.  
  
  



End file.
